guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Courier Falken
Courier Falken is a member of the Shining Blade with the task of delivering messages between their various outposts. Location Courier Falken spawns randomly in the following areas. He can appear outside either portal listed and will run to the other one, following the same route in both directions. *Kryta **Nebo Terrace (between Beetletun and Bergen Hot Springs, from North Kryta Province to Cursed Lands and from Cursed Lands to Beetletun) **North Kryta Province (between Lion's Arch and Nebo Terrace) **Watchtower Coast (between Beetletun and Divinity Coast) Skills * * * * * * * Rewards Safely guiding Courier Falken provides two levels of rewards in three zones: : Quotes Spawn quotes :Come rain, or sleet, or horde of skale, nothing will stop the intrepid Shining Blade Courier. Well, maybe the skale... :Delivery man, delivery man, does whatever a courier can. Transports packages, any size. Brushes off Mantle, just like flies. Oh yeah, here comes the delivery man. :Greetings, , fancy meeting you out here. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got an important delivery to make. Idle quotes :Being a good courier isn't about being lucky, it's about being fast! :I bet I could train a rollerbeetle to deliver stuff for me. :If you want to be my disciple, you'll have to show me your moves first. :Only the courier that exceeds me has the right to become the next courier. Battle quotes :"A courier's passion... is burning red!" :"Are you okay?... Not after this!" :"Being a good courier isn't about being lucky, it's about being fast!" :"Come rain, or sleet, or horde of skale, nothing will stop the intrepid Shining Blade Courier. Well, maybe the skale..." :"Don't mess with... THE FIST OF JUSTICE" :"Don't mess with... THE SHINING BLADE!" :"Delivery man, delivery man, does whatever a courier can.Transports packages, any size. Brushes off Mantle, just like flies. Oh yeah, here comes the delivery man." :"Falken... PUNCH!" :"GET SERIOUS!" :"Greetings, , fancy meeting you out here. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got an important delivery to make. :"Here comes the fist!"'' :"If you want to be my disciple, you'll have to show me your moves first." :"Let's give 'em a whooping!" :"Twenty-nine deliveries in the last week. The princess sure knows how to wear a guy down. She's lucky I'm so good at my job." ;If you talk to him during battle: :"Bring me your woes some other time, friend." :"Duty calls." :"Fight, damn it!" :"For the Chosen!" :"Help. A little help here." :"If you haven't noticed, I'm busy at the moment." :"Not now!" :"Now is not the time for idle chatter!" :"Spill the blood of our foes!" :"Stop wagging your tongue and start whooping some butt!" :"Tell me later. Right now I have enemies to slaughter." :"The fight rages. The battle is not yet won." :"The time for jabbering over a pint will come later." :"To arms! To arms!" :"We will reminisce after this battle is won." :"You call that fighting?" :"Your words fall on deaf ears. For now I fight." :"I feel death watching over me, more and more often I am alone. I see adventurers walking past me, they IGNORE me! They say that escorting me is not worth their time! I feel that one of these days the White Mantles will get me on my line of duty, and they will get me alone." Notes * When escorting Courier Falken, you will be ambushed by additional pop-up groups of White Mantle at points along the route. In Hard mode, the groups may also contain Jade Cloaks. * If he appears in the zone, he will automatically start running to his destination, leaving you no choice but to escort him (or leave him to die). * Regardless of his survival, White Mantle pop-ups on his scheduled route will spawn (and must be Vanquished, as with other event-related foes in other areas). * In normal mode, escorting Courier Falken through North Kryta Province takes about eight minutes. * This quest-like-event is repeatable but Courier Falken will not spawn in every instance. * If he spawns, other War in Kryta related events that may block his path, will not spawn. Trivia * His name, the name of his special skill (Falken Punch), and some of his dialogue are references to Captain Falcon of the video games F-Zero and Super Smash Bros. * The quote "Are You Okay?" could be a reference to Terry Bogard from the Fatal Fury series or to Talim from the Soul series. * The spawning quote that begins, "Delivery man, delivery man..." is a parody of the Spider-Man theme song. Category:Shining Blade Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Nebo Terrace Category:North Kryta Province Category:Watchtower Coast